Phobophobia
by AliceisDrowing
Summary: A long yell that slowly turned into a dying call made the blond monster pull the knife away and stalk over to Keaton. Keaton looked relieved and I shivered at the menacing power the monster was emitting. Keaton stared straight at the monster and didn't waver when the knife slammed into the wooden chair's arm. "What did you do?" hissed the monster and Keaton grinned.


The real monsters don't hide under our beds, but inside our heads…

Driving home in the dark was probably not the scariest thing to do but for some reason tonight I just had the chills driving down the back roads. The corn around me seemed to be dead still. Nothing was moving. I brushed it off thinking it was another dead heat kind of night, which was not rare at the end of summer in my town. I kept my music up, because the fear of turning it down would give me a heart attack.

"This is so stupid," I muttered as I leaned closer to the steering wheel as I entered a patch of thick fog. No matter what, whenever I was nervous and driving I would lean close to the steering wheel, like the wheel would help me be brave. Maybe I should just carrying around a steering wheel with me at all times. I chuckled at the thought and relaxed as the creepy feeling passed. What would not pass was the large moving truck behind me. It would just keep it's steady pace right behind me. I narrowed my eyebrows in frustration but continued to drive. Coming up to the turn down my road another moving truck was parked on the road blocking me from moving. I scowled and tried to move around but I couldn't move an inch, then the truck behind me started to ride my bumper. I braked and laid on the horn. Two seconds after I stopped the horn both trucks turned on their brights. I yelped and covered my eyes. Now the chills were back with fierce vengeance.

I heard the doors opening and I quickly locked my doors. I was freaking out, but who wouldn't? I closed my eyes and prayed for the first time in a few years. I did not want to be kidnapped, raped or killed. I prayed as hard as I could that these people were just cops in disguise, or some random people playing a prank on me. Tears started to run down my face, then someone tapped on my window. I shook my head and covered my ears. The person tapped again more forcefully. I whimpered and rocked back and forth to comfort myself. I swear I could hear them sigh so loud then a screeching sound. I knew right away that this person, had ripped off my car door. The warm air brushed against my body. I was frozen from the cold chills running down my back. I screamed but no one had touched me yet.

"It's her, grab her," a normal sounding voice said and I went ballistic. Someone reached in and unlocked my seatbelt as I was screaming and punching. I was hoping in the back of my mind that someone, _anyone_ could hear me and come to my help. The person that was holding me didn't flinch as I punched and kicked as hard as I could.

"Tie her hands, stuff her mouth, and blind fold her. I don't want to hear that annoying screeching anymore. Then throw her in the back. Eli, take care of the car. I don't want a news story on this. Leim take Joshua and take care of her family. Make it like she never existed," a new smooth voice sounded, I froze. I couldn't move. Who and what were these people that had the power to make it seem like I never existed. Many theories ran through my mind. A tiny piece of hoped that these people were vampires and were going to sell me to a rugged handsome vampire then we would fall in love, then live happily ever after. That was the least likely thing to happen. Others were that I would be sold into the sex slave, or killed for my body parts. I didn't know and that was what scared me the most. The fear of not knowing what was going to happen to you.

"Stupid flea bag won't know what hit him when he sees her after we are done," chuckled someone. I felt zip ties wrapping around my wrist and ankles, a piece of cloth was tied around my mouth and snagged some of my hairs and then a cloth bag was place over my head. I started to fidget, I could not stand to breath in warm air, it was the most disgusting thing I thought.

"Stop moving, bitch," was the last thing I heard before I was punched in the head and knocked out.


End file.
